1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording device for recording datas such as, for example, inputs, operation results, etc. of an electronic desk-top calculator, and more particularly to a recording device which permits the use of recording mediums having various widths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recording devices heretofore provided to electronic desk-top calculators have only permitted the use of recording paper having a particular width and not of recording paper having a width corresponding to the necessary number of record columns.
Therefore, in an electronic desk-top calculator for which programs can be set, if the contents of a program to be recorded are various, such contents must be recorded in a new line for each step and this leaves an unnecessary blank portion in the recording paper with the program recorded thereon, which in turn means wastage of the recording paper.
This is particularly so in the case of a calculator with a recording device using, for example, a thermal head for effecting the recording on a specially treated recording medium, and the wastage of thermosensitive paper results in higher running costs.